Dragon and Dragonfly (Yu Yu Hakusho Story)
by FrozenDragonFly
Summary: This is a new story I want to write out and I'd like to try writing on Fanfic to see if it's any good, I'm quite a shy person so go easy on me please. I'd still like room for improvement to I'm not going to shut out any comments infact I'd really like some comments on how to improve if possible. This is a Hiei story I hope you enjoy it )


Darkness layered over the sky, the eerie feeling of uneasiness never leaves an invidual alone, at night it's almost as if anything can happen, upon your form, the unknown creep tenderly down the spinal cord, always picking a needle right into fear heightening the senses even more in the dark.

Lights over the streets often were a small temporary salvation for the eyes vision to see into the layers of darkness ahead.

It also meant that the ones you're trying to see and stay away from could also see you very clearly under that small thread of protection.

Blue orbs, looked gently around the darkness of a fleeting city, sticking to the correct path before her, where the light was strongest in the Area, from shop windows, street lights along with the passing headlights of cars.

She blinked once, catching upon looming shadows of various inhumane shapes. Just as quickly to disappear into the black, mistaking it for an imaginative turn for the worse;

She would blink twice seeing almost reflective strong eyes gleaming within the darkness, Red the most cliché and common, she sometimes saw, green, grey, blue even yellow, black, hazel and brown Irises remained well hidden.

She sometimes heard their voices, whispers of sinister intentions, a laughter that would cause someone to cringe then join in. Sometimes she didn't even understand a single word they were saying.

Did they speak in their own tongue? Or could they speak clear Japanese or English and just chose not to communicate?

Communication so far had never been an option…

Blue eyes widened with a frozen breath coming right from behind, the light reflecting in her eyes the sight of the incoming beast's claws and teeth, followed by input of hideous features of a human mixed with a animalistic dark appearance that nightmares were made from often to terrify children and individuals with stories of the unknown.

_"Liar…You told me monsters weren't real…"_

Under the street light, a pool of blood leaked now onto the pavement, seeping into gaps of a human paved street, before a pair of shadows left standing.

_"Why am I seeing what's not real?"_

A sword gleaming under the light completely stained with crimson tears. Shifted back into a sheath quickly; resting upon an invidual waist; silently, he turned his eyes peering down at the one who had almost been slain.

His strong hand cupping around onto her smaller one, where innocent blue orbs peered up at the much taller individual; Not phased by death before her eyes.

Or more along the lines that she still didn't understand why the strange creature had stopped moving all together, or she was just used to it by now.

Little fingers kept a tightened hold of the stronger slightly rougher hand, blue eyes remained on the now dead creature while being led further away until she could not see it anymore, and she observed other people in the streets heading down the same path.

There expressions did not change from the norm, they carried on as if nothing had happened, they couldn't see the dead creature in the road, or the blood that stained where they walked.

_"Why can't anyone else…see them Daddy?"_

A sigh escaped from a pair of pale lips, running her fair skinned hand through her raven hair again, before shifting into her right hand, using a brush to run through the thick wavy locks, wincing at the knots she had to untangle, blue orbs staring at her own reflection.

_"For as long as I can remember, I've always been able to see things not of this world"_

Placing some hair to her right behind her ear, she settled in a blue shaped, age worn hair clip. It was the shape of a water hovering insect a dragonfly.

_**Dragon and Dragonfly **_


End file.
